


Payback

by dotheunthinkable



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Naruto is so Shameless, PWP, Smut, Uselessly Tagging, how do you even tag, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotheunthinkable/pseuds/dotheunthinkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're really worried, I can just pay you back in advance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

 

"I told you we should've gotten dinner before the movie," Sasuke grumbled as they walked through the eerily empty parking garage to his car. "If you'd listened, you wouldn't have missed your train and I wouldn't be stuck taking you home."

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was stupid.

"Yeah, but I wasn't hungry before the movie."

"Because this is all about you," Sasuke muttered, then frowned harder when Naruto grinned and nodded in agreement. "Could you get any more up yourself?"

Naruto's grin disappeared, replaced by a genuine smile as he laughed, the sound ringing out loudly in the empty building.

"I'm just kidding, Sasuke. I promise I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"You say that, but we both know you'll forget," Sasuke told him as he rifled around in his bag for his keys.

"I wouldn't forget," Naruto assured him, and Sasuke snorted.

"Sure. Then why haven't you paid me back for that time when you forgot your wallet last month and I bought you dinner?"

Naruto stared blankly.

"I don't remember that," he said, and Sasuke was torn between laughter and frustration.

"That's exactly my point." He gave up looking through his bag and started going through his pockets.

"Well, if you're really worried about it, I can just pay you back in advance," Naruto suggested.

"I don't know what you could possibly offer me in the time between now and when I drop you off at your house."

He was entirely unprepared for the throaty chuckle that came from Naruto's mouth.

"Oh Sasuke. You'd be surprised."

The comment was accompanied by a hand on his thigh, and Sasuke jumped in shock.

"Can you get your mind out of the gutter please?" He said tersely, trying not to show how flustered he was as Naruto stepped right into his personal space.

Naruto just looked at him with wide, guileless eyes and dipped his hand into Sasuke's pocket, fingers brushing close to areas he shouldn't have been touching, even with barriers of clothing in the way. Sasuke froze, heart rate tripling, with a deer in the headlights expression fixed on his face until Naruto withdrew, keys in hand.

"Here you go." He passed them to Sasuke, his grin noticeably smug.

Sasuke glared as he took the keys. "You…"

"Me what?" Naruto asked, looking too innocent to be true, leaning against the car like he owned it.

Sasuke ignored him, unlocking his door and climbing in, waiting for Naruto to go and sit in the passenger seat.

He didn't move.

"Naruto, what are you doing? I'd like to be home before morning. Get in the car, please," Sasuke snapped, unable to stop his frown from deepening when Naruto only grinned in response and, instead of going around the other side of the vehicle, chose to climb into the driver's side on top of Sasuke. "When I said 'get in the car', I didn't mean…"

He stopped midsentence as Naruto straddled him, getting comfortable in his lap and resting one hand on his chest. "We still have things to do before we go home though, Sasuke." Naruto's grin was self-satisfied as he leant in, lips grazing Sasuke's ear. "I have a favour to pay you back for."

A tingle ran down Sasuke's spine, and he gripped the edge of his car seat as the hairs on the back of his neck rose. Naruto's voice was soft and mischievous, the way his breath tickled Sasuke's ear with each word completely intentional.

"Stop playing around. We should go." Sasuke insisted, but Naruto ignored him in favour of wiggling around in his lap.

"I'm not sure I want to go home yet."

"Fuck," Sasuke hissed, painfully aware of how Naruto's legs were firmly planted on either side of his thighs.

"Mm. That's the plan." Naruto purred, hands sliding down Sasuke's body to grip his hips.

He brushed his lips over the rim of Sasuke's ear then travelled up higher, pressing little almost-kisses to the skin of his face. He was the perfect tease, and while Sasuke didn't want to be turned on by the fingers on his waist or the lips ghosting his hairline – certainly didn't want to be turned on by the beginnings of the erection tenting the front of Naruto's pants –Sasuke's body never did what he told it to. He willed himself not to respond, but the truth was that, no matter how often he denied it, he liked Naruto just as much as Naruto liked him, and having him wiggling around in his lap was going to affect him whether he liked it or not.

"Oh." Naruto drew back, his smile both smug and sly when he felt the evidence of Sasuke's arousal against his ass. "Sasuke, you're so bad."

"Your fault," Sasuke muttered lamely, too distracted by the way Naruto began to rock his hips, rubbing provocatively against Sasuke's hardening cock.

He knew this wasn't a good idea, that doing anything like this in a public place was a severely bad idea for an Uchiha, but Sasuke, like most young men, more often than not thought with his dick. And right now, it was telling him not to let Naruto stop grinding his tight little ass against it on pain of death.

"I guess I don't mind taking the blame this once," Naruto said, both sounding and looking all too frustratingly triumphant.

Sasuke liked to think that justified his reaction.

"Shut up," he breathed, then grabbed Naruto by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him forward until he was close enough for Sasuke to crush their lips together.

Naruto was quite willing to go along with it, responding with such enthusiasm that Sasuke found his head pushed hard back against the headrest. Naruto was so eager, and the way his tongue slid between Sasuke's lips and into his mouth couldn't have been anymore suggestive if he'd tried. It made heat pool in Sasuke's belly, spreading out through his body until he felt hot all over.

He buried a hand in Naruto's hair, fisting it and using it to tip Naruto's head back so he could take control of the kiss, changing the angle of his lips to deepen it until Naruto was clutching at his shoulders and moaning wantonly into his mouth.

The sound made Sasuke shudder in pleasure, and he suddenly wanted to taste more than just Naruto's tongue. He let go of him, hand dropping to the front of Naruto's jeans, and Naruto fell backwards, hitting the horn with his back. It rung out in the empty building, shattering the silence, and both of them jolted with shock.

"God damnit," Sasuke grunted, heart racing. "This car is too fucking small, what the fuck."

Naruto chuckled softly, leaning down in one fluid motion to recline the driver's seat to a 45 degree angle, then shuffling forward so he was straddling Sasuke again.

"Much better," he said, deftly removing his belt.

Sasuke just stared at him, a little dazed and embarrassed now that the heat of the moment had worn off. Naturally, this didn't stop Naruto, and he just grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it over the bulge in his jeans.

"Touch me, Sasuke. I'm so hard for you," he whispered, and even though it sounded like dialogue straight out of a porn film, the way he said it spurred Sasuke to unzip Naruto's fly and he forced his hand inside his jeans, hand coming into contact with his hard cock where he'd expected to find underwear.

"Fuck, Naruto," he groaned, his own erection throbbing at the discovery. "Could you be any more shameless?"

"If you wanted," Naruto said dismissively, as he began to rock his hips into Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke took the hint and started to stroke, at first just cupping his hand around it and rubbing, enjoying the feel, noting how hot and hard Naruto was for him.

"Grab my bag," he told Naruto, grunting as Naruto squirmed on top of him so he could reach the back seat.

Sasuke took his bag from him, rifling around in it one handed until his found what he was looking for. Naruto watched curiously as Sasuke pulled out a tube of hand cream and extracted his hand from Naruto's pants so he could squirt some into it. Naruto took the opportunity to rise up on his knees and wiggle out of his jeans, eventually managing to deposit them on the car floor. He made himself comfortable in Sasuke's lap again, and Sasuke couldn't help but eye Naruto's erection appreciatively, noting the size and shape and anticipating the feel of it in his hand.

Now that his hand was slick with lotion and knew he wasn't going to do something awful, like chafe Naruto, Sasuke felt much bolder. He started off teasing the head with his fingers, trailing them down the underside, but eventually grew impatient and curled his fingers around Naruto's cock, stroking him until he was coated with lotion. His hand slid up and down the length of it easily with the lubrication, jacking Naruto off as he ground his ass into Sasuke's crotch.

Naruto kept one hand on the seat behind Sasuke to hold himself steady, but the other snuck into his own lap and before Sasuke knew it, Naruto was playing with his own balls, cupping them in his hand and stroking gently with his finger tips.

"Oh my god," Sasuke groaned, unable to take it anymore. "Touch me."

Naruto didn't hesitate, reaching down and groping around until he found the lever to recline the seat all the way down. Sasuke fell back with it, taking his hands off Naruto at the sudden movement.

Naruto didn't give him much time to recover before he climbed over him, repositioning himself so his face was right above Sasuke's crotch and his thighs were on either side of his torso. He began to fiddle with Sasuke's belt and fly, but Sasuke was more distracted by Naruto's erection bobbing in front of his face. He couldn't help sliding his hands up the muscular thighs and pulling Naruto's body down so he could lick the head of his cock. It tasted of hand lotion, too strongly of bitter chemical for Sasuke to suck him off. He'd have to put his mouth to work elsewhere.

He gave it one last lick anyway, and Naruto exhaled sharply, fingers pausing on Sasuke's pants for a moment before remembering what he was doing, and pushed them down his legs to his knees.

He wasted no time in licking a bold line down Sasuke's cock, and Sasuke responded, this time flicking his tongue against Naruto's balls.

Naruto seemed to approve, if the way he moaned like a slut and took the head of Sasuke's dick into his mouth was any indication. He held onto Sasuke's thighs as he took him into his throat, eager as ever to swallow him down, making aroused, muffled noises as Sasuke begun to stroke his cock again, still slippery from the lotion, while he continued to tongue Naruto's balls.

He'd just taken them into his mouth and started to suck lightly when Naruto pulled his mouth off Sasuke's cock, gasping, "Sasuke, stop or I'm going to…"

Sasuke immediately let go, squeezing the base of Naruto's cock for good measure, unable to help a self-satisfied smirk from crossing his face. Naruto may be the little sexpot out of the two of them, but Sasuke had definitely learned how to push his buttons the right way.

"Unusual for you to be so considerate," Sasuke said, but he was no longer annoyed with Naruto in the slightest, and his voice even carried a touch of fondness.

Naruto laughed. "Well, I promised to pay you back for the ride home and I figured giving you a ride of your own would be the most appropriate way. It'd be unfair if this came to a premature end."

"You just want me to fuck you." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He couldn't see Naruto's face, but he'd bet his life there was a wicked smile om it right now.

While Naruto got his breath back, cheek resting against the head of Sasuke's dick, Sasuke groped around for the discarded tube of lotion. Naruto didn't realise what was going on until Sasuke's fingers were trailing up the cleft of his ass what was happening. He tensed for a moment, but then made a pleased noise as Sasuke began to circle his rim.

"Keep sucking," Sasuke told him. "I'm not doing all the work here by myself."

Naruto was only too happy to comply, and the wet warmth of his mouth engulfed Sasuke's cock again at the same time Sasuke slid a finger into Naruto's ass. Naruto gasped around him but didn't falter for a moment, and by the time Sasuke had worked three fingers inside, Naruto was trying to rock back on them at the same time as deep throating Sasuke.

"Come here," Sasuke demanded, ignoring the protests from his body when Naruto obeyed and the feeling of his hot mouth disappeared.

Naruto settled on Sasuke's knees, facing him again and nimbly snatching Sasuke's tube of lotion from his hand.

"I'll do that," he offered, smiling winningly as he squeezed the remainder into his palm.

He'd have to buy another one of those, Sasuke thought vaguely, but any irritation the thought caused him disappeared as Naruto began to use the cream to lubricate Sasuke's cock, hands skilfully working an even spread over the skin. He wiped his hand on the seat cover, and was on his knees again, crawling further up Sasuke's body before Sasuke had a chance to protest the defilement of his car. It wasn't like they hadn't done it before anyway. Or like they weren't about to do worse.

"Time for me to pay you back," Naruto panted, positioning the slick head of Sasuke's cock at the entrance of his ass.

Sasuke's head fell back against the seat as he grazed against the rim, but kept a firm hold on Naruto's hips, digging his nails into the skin. Naruto gave a purr of satisfaction, bearing down on him and applying pressure until the head of Sasuke's cock pushed inside him.

"Mm, yeah, that's what I wanted," Naruto breathed, eyes glazing over. "Come on Sasuke, give it to me."

Sasuke could only groan, biting his lip and slowly sinking into Naruto's incredibly tight heat until he had him sitting in his lap.

It wasn't long before Naruto was bouncing up and down on him, the firm cheeks of his ass slapping against Sasuke's thighs as he rode his cock.

Sasuke couldn't do much more than hold on and let him do all the work, leaning back in his reclined seat as he slid in and out again and again.

"That's so good," Naruto ground out between heavy breaths, looking down with half-lidded eyes. "Fuck me harder."

"Greedy," Sasuke hissed, but he complied, thrusting his hips up to meet Naruto halfway, and the way he cried out spurred Sasuke to take further control.

He gripped Naruto hard by the hips, using them to hold him steady as he thrust up into him, and the way Naruto broke out into a string of ecstatic moans made it doubtless he was loving it.

Sasuke fucked him like he had something to prove, watching Naruto's sweet face as he fell apart, cheeks flushed pink, lips parted and eyes squeezed shut tight. The way he rocked in Sasuke's lap, squeezing his muscles to grip his cock, ensured that Sasuke wouldn't last much longer. Desperate not to come first, Sasuke slicked his hand with spit and reached between them to take Naruto's erection in his hand, fisting it and giving it a few firm pumps.

Naruto trembled, half whining, half moaning as Sasuke rubbed his cock and fucked his ass at the same time. He rode Sasuke more forcefully, right up until the moment his moans were cut short by a gasp, and then Naruto groaned as his cock twitched in Sasuke's hand and he came over his fingers.

Naruto went limp and heavy in his lap, but that didn't stop Sasuke from continuing to pound into his ass, fucking him so hard he shook, until he came too, throwing his head back and cursing as his hips jerked and he buried himself in Naruto one last time.

Naruto was still snuggled in his lap when Sasuke could see straight again, only lifting himself enough to let Sasuke slide out from inside him.

"Got any napkins?" Naruto asked drowsily, nuzzling at Sasuke's neck. He always had liked cuddling after sex.

"I have a handkerchief in my bag," Sasuke told him, which Naruto retrieved and started to clean himself with.

Once he'd taken care of himself, he turned to Sasuke and dotingly began to tend to him as well, and as Sasuke lay there on his back, enjoying the rare special treatment from Naruto, he decided that he'd have to take him for a ride more often.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good Morning!  
> Thanks for Reading. Comments are necessity in my life; Don't be shy. Anyhow, Expect daily random fics from me for the time being. Why don't you save me the trouble and just go clicky on that kudos button and my handle to find more. ;)
> 
> Read, Review, and Move on.


End file.
